LBC News 1152
LBC News 1152 is a 24-hour news & information radio station broadcasting in Greater London on AM, DAB & online. The station's suppliers include Sky News Radio. History The frequency has a complicated history of format & ownership, most recently with the swap between 1152 AM & 97.3 FM. In January 2003, the station relaunched as LBC News 1152. The history of continuous news radio in London dates back to the early 1990s. In September 1993 London News Radio was awarded the FM & AM licenses previously held by LBC. They proposed a continuous news service on FM & a news/talk format on AM. By the time the license was due to start in October 1994, London News Radio had been through several upheavals, 1st acquiring LBC & then itself being bought up by Reuters. At launch on 5 October 1994, the company was known as London Radio Services & it operated London News 97.3 FM & London News Talk 1152 AM. London News initially operated on a 20-minute wheel. The 1st presenters on-air were Michael Wilson & Clare Catford. The morning sequence was presented by LBC veteran Jonathan Staples with Nicky Broyd the afternoon presenter. Drivetime was in the hands of Christopher Terry & Brenda Ellison. John Terrett was the evening host. By spring 1995, the rolling news format gave way to a more traditional schedule of news sequences & magazine programmes. In summer 1995, the station's name was shortened to News 97.3 In 1996, Reuters sold London Radio Services to the newly formed London News Radio (unrelated to the previous LNR company), in which ITN, DMGT, Reuters & GWR Group held equal shares. In summer 1996, the station reverted to a rolling news format, initially with no name (the station was branded as 97.3 FM). In autumn 1996 - following a move to ITN's headquarters - the station was relaunched as News Direct 97.3 FM & Chris Mann was appointed editor. In 2000, the station was renamed ITN News Direct 97.3 FM In late 2002 - following the sale of the station to Chrysalis Radio - the station dropped the ITN prefix & returned to it's previous name until the rebrand as LBC News 1152. During Christmas & New Year 2002/2003, an LBC News-branded rolling news service was carried on both 97.3 FM & 1152 AM prior to the full launches of LBC 97.3 & LBC News 1152. In Spring 2007, it was announced that the station will be replaced by Sky News Radio. This move comes alongside Channel 4's 4 Digital Group second DAB multiplex bid. On 18 October 2007, the station's new owners Global Radio, announced that they & Sky have scrapped a joint venture to turn LBC News 1152 into a 24-hour Sky News branded station. In Summer 2008, the 1152 service was substantially cut back. The overnight automated service was abandoned & replaced with a simulcast of LBC 97.3 The daytime service became semi-automated, with much greater reliance on recorded audio from LBC's FM talk station & Sky News. LBC's 5 & 1/2 year relationship with business news provider Bloomberg was also abandoned. Programming A live service of continuous news coverage is provided between 7 AM & 7 PM on weekdays & between 7 AM & 5 PM on weekends. The evening & overnight service is now a simulcast of sister station LBC 97.3 Other than during the breakfast sequence, the short news bulletins every 30 minutes are simulcast with LBC 97.3 There are news headlines every 15 minutes, sport & business updates every 30 minutes, with travel & weather every 10 minutes. Presenters Current presenters include Richard Hakier, Rick Kellsy & Sam Pittis. Past presenters include Douglas Cameron, Peter Deeley, Sandy Warr, James Hartigan, Sue Mansfield, Kim Michaels, Richard Midson & Jonathan Savage. Former Sky News anchorman Bob Friend was a guest presenter on the station @ the time of the 2005 British general election. External links *LBC Radio's Website